


78%

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishful thinking, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	78%

L tells himself, as he gazes at the teenager across four empty tea-cups and a pile of cake-crumbed plates, that it's just because he's tired, just because it's well into the early hours of the morning, just because he's feeling oddly lonely with no-one but them in the room, that Light-kun's face seems so particularly attractive in the eerie glow of his computer screen, so attractive that L wants to lean across the cups and plates and press his hand against it, to see if it feels as good as it looks; that's what L tells himself, anyway, but there's a 78% chance that it's wishful thinking...


End file.
